Divine White Dragon
by Miao Cai
Summary: All throughout his life, Zhuge Liang took his unfair blows one by one. When his best friend, was out on a simple date, a terrible emotion grows in him and the White Dragon gets killed because of it. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1: Questionable Beginning

_A rewrite of the older version of the fic! PLZ R&R! This story may be about six to ten chapters long depending on how much time I get since I'm going to highschool and I would rather prefer to listen to music and play online games than type . . . My writing has gotten a lil more sophisticated but at times it seems like too much. I'll try to edit those. It took me about two weeks to get this chapter in order._

_Anyway this story is about Yue Ying, Xia Huan Junzi (OC), Zhuge Liang and what would happen when "White Dragon" collides with a "Divine white dragon". The story is sci-fi ISH, heavily molded in Taoist_ _Psychology. _

_Enjoy and don't forget to comment! _

Divine White Dragon – Chapter 1 – Questionable Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. This accounts for all chapters.

"There were things that would soar, some things meant to do well even though all seems opposed of such. There could be a man who had an invention that would improve all of mankind – but there could be no one to sponsor him when he brought it into the imperial court. There could be a woman with a foolish re-make of a clock and a man would buy it for thousands times its worth – only to realize its true price after a trial! Who would be left more of a fool: The man who bought it or the man who was rejected a sponsor? Such as this, being the yang side is balanced by the yin version, having things meant to fail and disrupt. No matter both sides balance out once again, even though men who deserve it fail and those who don't succeed. There are things that have little effort but brilliant results. There are things that have thunderous amounts of efforts but fail terribly. There are things that are timeless but all of them are humiliating – every moment; there are things that quick but worth it. Effort adds to your chances; but nonetheless all people should know today that rank and position counts more than a hundred times your chances. Think on this, children, and reflect tomorrow. I want a report on this on that day, written on the view of a fortunate female peasant and an unfortunate male emperor. You are all dismissed."

A group of students stood up and waited at the door for their fellow friends to accompany them. One of the students stood up and walked to the scholar that had been educating her since she was two. Cradling her books, she said to him, "Where did you hear of this teaching from?"

Lord Huang looked up at her. "Nothing much, an old Taoist friend, back from when I was around fourteen . . . like I said before, nothing much . . ."

She was about to ask another question when she heard someone behind her tap her shoulder. Turning around, she noticed the boy she had a crush on since she was five, Xia Huan, everyone respected so, thus, called him by his style, Junzi, but also by his Taoist sobriquet, White Dragon.

"J-Junzi!" she exclaimed. Lord Huang looked down, rubbed his face and sighed. She continued, "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to have dinner later this week. You don't mind do you?"

Yue Ying hesitated, then after a long moment, replied, "I'll think about it. You'll get a reply before the morning of tomorrow."

Lord Huang held out his hands in amazement as he watched Xia Junzi bow and walk out with the rest of his friends. The last student rose from his seat and walked next to Yue Ying, also in amazement. Their shock was from different views.

"What did you do that for?" inquired the other student to Yue Ying. He was one of Yue Ying's closest friends, Zhuge Liang.

"I wonder the same," muttered Lord Huang.

Zhuge Liang continued, "Why didn't you just dec-"

"Why didn't you accept, is the greatest question on my mind," sighed Lord Huang, leaning back. "I'm too old for this . . ."

Zhuge Liang remained in shock, this time at Lord Huang's word.

Yue Ying stared at the both of them blankly. "I wasn't sure what to say . . ." she sighed. "Hopefully a half-day of thinking will do the trick."

"I doubt it," muttered Zhuge Liang. He received a dangerous glare from Yue Ying.

"It will be enough," she snapped. "I just need to think . . . I was on the side of accepting, for sure, but still . . ."

"You can go outside to think, Yue Ying," he sighed. "I need to rest. My head pounds at even the thought of trying to teach Taoism with a room full of perverted teens, waiting for the next perverted joke to come up or lust-filled poem . . . I wonder how other scholars of this age live against these pitiful students! At least I get paid . . ."

Speaking of 'getting paid' reminded Yue Ying that all these students were filthy rich – all except for Zhuge Liang. He had only excused him because he was one of his daughter's friends, which he was hoping on his own life that it would be more. Now he could care less and wish for anyone. She said, "Father, please excuse Liang and I . . ."

He looked up at her, perplexed. "Wouldn't you rather talk to one of your head maids? Why would you choose the young Master Zhuge?"

In the tone he was speaking and the formation of his words, Zhuge Liang knew he was being insulted, but he kept his silence.

"He's the person for this type of thing," she replied; she shoved her books at her father and said, "Hold on to this for me. We're going now. This is an urgent matter." She took Zhuge Liang's arm and pulled him outside.

Lord Huang, looking blankly at her books in front of her, shook his head and fell asleep on the texts, exhausted from passing ancient teachings to modern perverts.

X-X-X

Both leaning on a tree, Zhuge Liang looked over to his best friend for years as if he had never met her. They had never talked before about marriage, even love. They were both unfamiliar with such, but maybe Yue Ying was more than Zhuge Liang. In the beginning when they first met, as young children, they were more than just a couple of friends as everyone had said. Was that when Yue Ying had stopped listening to the townsfolk? Or was it when the rumors began to be spread? There was too much confusion in his mind, too much to be thought about and wondered. His thoughts trailed on, wondering, divining, inquiring. While thinking, he absent-mindedly remained staring at his friend, who turned to him once she noticed.

"What are you doing?"

Shaking his head, he replied nothing.

"You seem upset."

Thinking cleverly, he lied, "Nothing, I thought you just brought me out here for a purpose."

"Oh, I have," she replied, rubbing her face in embarrassment. "Sorry, I was involved in my own thoughts. Forgive me."

"It's okay," he replied, leaning closer to her and staring up. "What are you thinking of doing now?"

"I'm a little confused at the moment," she replied, sighing. "Junzi is a sweet guy, but it came so sudden . . . this shouldn't be the beginning of my fairy-tale life . . ."

Zhuge Liang chucked and replied, "You forget that you aren't being forced into this lifestyle. You don't have to accept, and even if you do, you don't have to become his wife later on in life. You're only sixteen. The rest of your life is in front of you. Believe me, you have _plenty_ of time before you accept a man's requests, Yue Ying. Junzi is just one of the men that you will meet in your life. It's the beginning. Why do you think that this is not?"

"It doesn't seem like the beginning," she replied, sighing. "Something tells me this is the middle of my life story. If this is true, then events must have happened before that we all overlooked. I don't know what I'll do until I recall every moment to the detail of what happened between Junzi and I . . ."

Listening carefully to her words, Zhuge Liang too realized it was too late for the beginning, and there was, in fact, events before that they had overlooked. Where would they begin with their thoughts? When Junzi and the rest of the class was collected? When Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang were children, ages four and five? Or maybe when they began with their "journey"; when they first met? No matter what way they chose, in Yue Ying's mind as Zhuge Liang knew, they were sealed friends.

Zhuge Liang rose.

"What are you doing?" asked Yue Ying, staring at him.

"I want to go inside and relax a bit. I feel tense."

"Why don't you stay outside then? The evening wind will calm your mind."

"I don't think a breeze of the outdoors will assist. I'll be inside if you need me."

She watched until her best friend was out of her sight, back inside the Huang mansion. Sighing, she said to herself, "He would think I did not notice something wrong even though I am his best friend for over thirteen years. If I truly know him well I should not interfere." She stared blankly at the sky, stretching. "Too much, too much. Not all of that could have happened so soon. There is more than just today that sprung up all this. Something else must have happened that triggered this. Question is, what was it?"

X-X-X

Zhuge Liang pulled out a chair and sat down in the parlor. While rubbing his face, he heard the sound of an old man shuffling his feet across the floor. The sound approached him, and eventually Lord Huang was sitting in front of the young prodigy, reading. He did not look up once even though he noticed Zhuge Liang distressed until the junior addressed him.

"Lord Huang?"

"What is it?" he asked, pretending not to notice.

"Did you see what happened earlier today with this Xia Junzi and Yue Ying?"

"I was quite aware of it. Junzi asked me before for my blessing anyway."

" . . . What do you mean?"

"What does it sound like? Junzi wants to marry my daughter, but first wants to ask me and catch her eye. He is a classic ideal man. What would I say to oppose him when my daughter's future happiness remains at any hopeful man's choice?"

Shocked, Zhuge Liang snapped, "Lord Huang! Are you saying this whole situation is set up? What if your daughter decides against him? What if she chooses not to be with him? Then what position would you be in: one unreliable to the groom; one unfaithful to the bride! How are you sure Yue Ying would accept him to be her husband?"

Looking up, Lord Huang stated plainly, "I suspect jealousy."

"I'm not jealous . . . Yue Ying's been my best friend for so many years, and I'm just thinking what she would want out of this world."

"Well . . . I am sure she would choose him." Lord Huang bent his head and continued reading.

"How are you so definite?"

And Lord Huang simply replied, "My daughter has always had a crush on Xia Junzi. I can tell this young man will be a scholar beyond measure, a renowned warrior . . . Tell me, what can she find wrong with him?"

Frowning, Liang answered, "Maybe not with him . . . but she could say if she heard us right now, she would say 'I can't believe my father is rushing me into this!' You must consider your daughter again."

Hesitating, Lord Huang replied, "The quantity of jealously erupting from you is enormous. To think, why would you be jealous? You always said Yue Ying was your best friend and she agrees with you since the day she met you."

Zhuge Liang blinked, completely bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't you remember?" asked Lord Huang to the junior. "It was not that long ago . . . about twelve years, actually . . . Would you like me to repeat the story?"

Wavering, Zhuge Liang swallowed down and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: Reoccuring Childhood Events

_Second chapter up a lil early for CertifiedBaka! I know its about haf a page shorter, but I couldn't add any more to this one . . . _

_Enjoy!_

Divine White Dragon – Chapter 2 – Recurring Childhood Events

"This is a very long and depressing story at first," sighed Lord Huang. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Zhuge Liang nodded. "If it explains."

"It was twelve years ago . . . it began when my wife's uncle died. He was the last relation to her family and no one now remained. Yue Ying, four years old, caught me kissing my wife, trying to cheer her up from the news. She never did meet my wife's parents, nor mine since they had passed on, so she took their death more lightly that we expected. Laughing, she ran in and then asked us why we had done so. My wife and I were hesitant to answer, and when Ying saw the blushes in our faces, she laughed again and then pointed to me and laughed harder as I turned redder.

"I motioned for my wife to say something, which eventually she thought of the idea – although I knew she waited for our daughter to exhaust herself from laughing – and said, 'Your father and I are best friends, child. That is why you saw us . . . doing what we were doing.'

"Then I had added, 'And I was trying to cheer up your mother. Ying, your great-uncle died.' Sighing, Ying grew depressed. My wife then said quickly to cheer her back up, 'Its okay, daughter. You and your father made me feel better.' Looking at me, she added, 'Our daughter is precious. Treat her better than you would me.' Then our daughter gave a faint smile and hugged the both of us, expressing her thanks to the Heavens that were alive for her.

"Our daughter then 'understood'. We put her back in bed and awaited the next morning's surprises. The morning was regular, and that day you came over. Your eyes were red, the top portion of your shirt soaked. That night before, young sir, your parents had died.

"Your uncle came to tell me the news and motioned that he couldn't handle you and thought you would pretend to be strong since you were a boy, but any man couldn't handle his parent's death well. After your uncle left, my wife and I tried talking to you, but you refused the both of us and went outside. Then my daughter came up to me.

"She asked, 'Daddy? Mommy? Why is Liang so sad today?'

"I couldn't lie to my daughter about anything. I replied, 'His parents died.'

"She grew depressed again, but there was nothing I could do. My wife shot a death glare at me, but my daughter was dearer to me than my wife would be. I also mentioned to her that I couldn't cheer you up and I would give her candy if she would help you feel better. She shook her head. 'He's my friend. I don't want to cheer him up for candy. I want to make him feel better, not make myself feel better.'

"My wife's words were true, our daughter was precious. She ran outside. My wife and I, curious, followed her to the gardens near our home. She went to you and the most breathtaking thing happened. She pulled herself close to you and kissed you – straight on the lips! My wife and I, surprised my our daughter-"

Zhuge Liang stood up and walked out of the room. Lord Huang stood up. "Where are you going? What are you doing?"

"I heard enough," replied Zhuge Liang, holding back tears. "I . . . never knew about the beginning, but the rest is clear to me. There is no need to portray the next events."

"Let me tell you this then!" exclaimed Lord Huang. His words grew sharper and angrier as he continued speaking: "My wife's words about my daughter being precious were proved correct time after time! When my wife died a few months after your parents died, Yue Ying kissed me on the cheek and said, 'It'll be all right in the end.' Listen to me, _Zhuge Liang_, if everything would be all right, then I will die content after my daughter marries a man she loves. I am more than sure Xia Huan Junzi is him!"

Zhuge Liang, annoyed by his words, walked away.

"Hey! Come back! We're not done here!" furiously snapped Lord Huang.

"I'll take the punishment later," replied Zhuge Liang, trying to lessen the sound of sniffing from his tone. "I need some time alone." He continued walking.

"Stop right there!" shouted Lord Huang, but Zhuge Liang continued walking.

X-X-X

Yue Ying, after hearing the argument outside, ran in. She found her father first and asked what had happened. "Nothing really," he replied – the first lie he ever told his daughter. He rose and then went to his room to read in peace. Yue Ying, confused, looked around and then somehow caught Zhuge Liang's trail.

Eventually she found him in one of the rooms upstairs, staring out one of the larger windows into the chaos of the land. Sitting down next to him, she asked, "Is there something wrong?" He gave no reply but shifted away from her. "What's the matter?" inquired the teenage girl, but still no reply was given. Yue Ying brushed his hair back and then pressed her lips against his she had once done as children.

Partially in disgust and somewhat pleased, he pushed her back. "What are you doing?"

Blushing, she replied, "I-I thought you were in distress!"

"Well, I was!" exclaimed Zhuge Liang. "What are you trying to prove by embracing me? That I can't get any other women and you're the only one in my life?"

Ignorant of all this, Yue Ying whimpered and pushed herself back in fright. "What's wrong with you today?"

Unwilling to respond, he stood up and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"All this did not begin with Junzi . . ." She ran one flight downstairs, the middle floor, and pushed herself into her father's room.

Lord Huang looked up, slightly disappointed that he couldn't finish his book. "What are you doing in here? Don't you knock?"

"It's urgent," replied Yue Ying hastily. "I need to talk to you."

Lord Huang shoved the book on his bookshelf, which was practically filled with junk he was too lazy to clean out. "What is it?"

"Do you know what happened to Liang? He seems quite unsociable today."

Her father replied, "Before he stormed off on me, he was asking about why I thought that you were best suited for Junzi."

"Was Liang . . . jealous?"

"It seemed like it, but for some reason he was hesitant from responding from that portion of the mind, as if he was maybe deciding on what would happen if he did this and that. I think he does adore you in his own way, but it would be more than friends but less than lovers."

Hearing all the talk about romance from her father caused Yue Ying to shrink. She wavered, and then replied, "Well, what exactly did you talk about?"

"Its nothing that special," replied Lord Huang.

Yue Ying sighed. "Ok . . . I have a question to ask you. Do you remember that day a long time ago when you, mother and I learned that Liang's parents' died? Do you remember what happened after I . . . well . . . you know. Do you remember what happened after that?"

Confusion swept Lord Huang. "What do you mean? The rest of the day?"

"Yes."

"The rest of the day was simple," replied her father. "Well, after you kissed him, the young sir Zhuge remained neutral, not talking to anyone. His body remained at earth, his mind searching wildly for an answer. Then at the evening, his uncle was supposed to pick him up but didn't come yet. You invited him to dinner. He nodded but still did not say a word.

"Dinner was served ten minutes later. You ordered a seat for the young sir right next to you and, no doubt, tried to cheer him up more than the moon does shine, the sun does warm. You had the entire cooking, cleaning and serving staff laugh harder than I have ever seen them _and_ ever heard. Still, no matter what you could do would make Zhuge Liang smile or talk.

"We heard a few knocks on the main entrance. You, Liang and I went to the door to see who it was, and it turned out to be Liang's uncle. When I asked him why he was late, he said that his horse kept failing him. The young sir went to his uncle and finally spoke. He said to you, 'Thank you.'

"The moment he said that, you smiled and laughed, running around all of us. All three of us men then commented you with the same simple word, 'precious.' "

Yue Ying sighed. "So you think he'll grow to forgive me?"

"Exactly what did you do?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed.

Lord Huang stood up and stretched. "So do you want to have dinner with Junzi?"

She hesitated then asked, "What do you think of this?"

"You should accept!"

Trying not to be a disappointment to her father and not leaning to either side, Yue Ying said, "I'll tell him tomorrow then."

Lord Huang was truly overjoyed. "Wonderful, fine, great, perfect!"

"Typical . . ." Yue Ying rubbed her head. "Where are my books?"

Lord Huang went back on the shelf and took his book. "I left them in your room. You might want to get started on that report I assigned earlier."

"Right, right . . ."


End file.
